Fire-fighting sprinklers are connected to a plurality of branch pipes which are branched from a fire-extinguishing liquid supply pipe and are fixed to support frames with a constant interval therebetween using center brackets. There are many kinds of center brackets for supporting sprinklers. One of them is a center bracket having a structure that can be assembled and disassembled. When using such a center bracket, individual components are assembled and a sprinkler is fixed by fastening a bolt. However, in order to support the sprinkler, the center bracket should be first disassembled and then a bolt should be additionally fastened to assemble the center bracket and fix the sprinkler. Therefore, the sprinkler fixing process is complicated and inconvenient.
An integral type center bracket developed by the present inventor is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2005-0052415. Another type of center bracket for a fire-fighting sprinkler developed by the present inventor is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0440808.